1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image reading apparatus (image reading apparatus unit) provided at an upper part of an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a facsimile, separates a plurality of documents on a document tray of a document transporting unit one by one, automatically transports the document to a document reading area (read position) on a platen glass (document table), reads the document, and outputs the document onto an output paper tray of the document transporting unit.
The image reading apparatus needs to prevent a variation in the transport speed of the document at the document reading area.